


Breakfast Is Served

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [85]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Still half-asleep, Sam ran an arm along the rumpled bedsheets. The other side of the bed was long cold, and as the room slowly came into focus, she idly thought it was tidier now than it was the night before.





	Breakfast Is Served

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Waffle Day’ (25 March). Missing scene for ‘Threads’.

Still half-asleep, Sam ran an arm along the rumpled bedsheets. The other side of the bed was long cold, and as the room slowly came into focus, she idly thought it was tidier now than it was the night before. Her clothes, for a start, had been folded neatly and set on the chair in the corner of the room, and she distinctly remembered divesting of her blouse before she’d even entered the bedroom.

But now she was alone and starting to feel slightly embarrassed by the fact that she was naked in General O’Neill’s bed. She’s grateful that he thought to give her a little space this morning, but she can’t help the slight pull of disappointment that he wasn’t there when she woke up.

Feeling foolish, she pushed the covers back and retrieved her clothes.

Just days earlier, the general had sat with her during her father’s final moments and for the first time in a long time, she’d felt grounded. She felt content, and then he’d put an arm around her shoulders and promised her _always_. But it wasn’t until she was home alone, having broken off her engagement to Pete, that she realized with surprising clarity, that she needed to find out where she stood with the other man left in her life once and for all.

And now a part of her still can’t believe that she’s here; that she actually turned up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, greeted him with the words, “We need to talk”, and marched into his house, frantically confessing everything she’d kept bottled up inside for so long.

She should have felt awkward or ashamed, but she didn’t. Instead, she felt relief. Like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders because she was no longer living a lie. Even if the general had looked her in the eye last night and said he’d moved on, she felt she would still be able to handle that bombshell better than she did of her repressed emotions.

Only the general didn’t reject her. He’d simply stepped up to her and whispered, “What do you want, Sam?”

“You,” she’d responded.

And then he’d kissed her.

Sam closed her eyes as the memories of the previous night surfaced in her mind and she tried not to blush at the fact that they now knew each other fully and intimately.

A noise from down the hallway drew her attention and as she made her way towards the kitchen, the smell of waffles reached her nose and she hesitated.

When she was with Pete, he’d always made pancakes for breakfast – despite Sam once admitting that she didn’t even like pancakes. But waffles are more her thing. Waffles with blueberry syrup on top.

She reached the kitchen just as Jack set the plate of waffles onto the table – right beside the jar of syrup.

He kept his gaze focused on her, but Sam caught the twitch in his jaw and the way he tapped his knuckles off the edge of the table.

“Morning,” he finally said, a pensive look on his face.

And then it hit her. With startling clarity, she realized that it had always been _her_. The man standing before her had always let _her_ be the one to decide what they are – what they _become_.

Even now. Even though she admitted that she loved him and even though they’ve slept together, he’s given her one final chance to make sure that this is really what she wants.

With a smile, she stepped into the kitchen and made her way around the table to stand before him.

“Morning,” she whispered.

She waited as Jack searched her face and when he was seemingly happy with what he saw, he dropped a quick kiss to her lips before he pulled out a chair.

“Breakfast is served,” he murmured as she sat down and he slid into the chair to her left.

As they both tucked into the food, Sam smiled. She could definitely get used to waking up and having breakfast with Jack O’Neill by her side every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don’t think I can deal with another food-related holiday...


End file.
